Always dream about you!
by luanaracos
Summary: Um sidefic do fanfic Fugindo ao controle do Pandora's Team.Meu presente para July.Depois da verdade revelada, Saga tenta a todo custo conquistar nossa ficwriter. Hentailemon.


Este é meu presente atrasado de aniversário para July, que é uma pessoa pela qual eu tenho profunda admiração e carinho. Um beijão para você e que Deus te abençoe e lhe dê muitos, mais muitos, anos de fics, ops! Anos de vida, quero dizer!

Aviso: Conteúdo hentai em boa parte do texto, não recomendo para os mais sensíveis!

_**A**lways dream about you_

No pequeno quarto do hotel um pequeno grupo de mulheres conversava intrigadas com os surpreendentes acontecimentos daquele dia. Mal podiam acreditar que aquele bando de malucos vestidos de cosplay de cavaleiros do zodíaco, eram os próprios cavaleiros. Que toda a história que, teoricamente fora criada por Masami Kurumada, era a mais pura realidade e que aqueles belos homens eram tão reais quanto o Giannechini.

- Eles devem nos achar um bando de pervertidas malucas! – Annely comentou pensando em tudo que já havia escrito sobre o Cavaleiro de Aquário.

- Por isso que o MM estava tão estressado, coitado, saber que o mundo todo acha que ele dava uns garros no Dite.- Isis comentou.

- O fato é que eu vou deletar todos os meus fics depois disso. Não posso ficar brincando coma vida das pessoas desse jeito, uma coisa era quanto tudo não passava de fantasia, agora a coisa é séria, já imaginou se eles resolvem nos processar? Ou fazer coisa pior, vocês viram o que eles fizeram com as musas. – July falou séria terminando de fechar a mala, queria sair do hotel o mais rápido possível, sentia-se muito constrangida.

Elas continuavam a discutir o assunto quando alguém bateu na porta do quarto e Isis foi atender.

- AI MEU DEUS! – Ela berrou na hora que abriu a porta e imediatamente tentou fecha-la mais foi impedida pela pessoa que havia batido.

- Calma garota, não vou fazer nada, só quero conversar com a Ju.

- Ju? Nossa! Quanta intimidade... – A garota disse irônica e deixou que ele entrasse, afinal, ainda que quisesse, jamais conseguiria medir forças com Saga de Gêmeos.

- Pensei que fossem ficar até o fim do evento, mas pelo visto já pretendem ir embora – Saga disse quebrando o silêncio que se instalou assim que ele entrou no quarto.

- Vocês acabaram com o lugar! O que ficou em pé está congelado, acha que ainda vai ter algum evento depois disso? – Annely questionou séria – Eu que pensei que vocês já estavam longe daqui.

- Alguns já foram embora mesmo, mas outros tiveram que ficar para resolver como iremos indenizar a faculdade pelos estragos cometidos. Estamos acompanhando a Saori. Sabe, Annely, o Kamus ficou, está lá no quarto dele agora – Saga sorriu maliciosamente quando percebeu que a face da jovem ficou rubra com o comentário.

- Como se isso me importasse em alguma coisa, bom para ele... ahh, me da licença que sua conversa não é comigo. – Um pouco alterada a garota saiu do quarto puxando Isis e Milla pelo braço para que deixassem o cavaleiro e July mais a vontade.

Juliane olhou suplicante para as amigas para que não a deixassem com aquele homem, mas foi em vão. A ruiva deu um suspiro desanimado ao ver a porta do quarto se fechar e sentou-se na cama. Não tinha forçar e nem vontade de encara-lo.

- Traidoras... O que o senhor deseja comigo? Diga logo, pois tenho que ir a rodoviária trocar minha passagem para poder ir embora ainda hoje.

- Você era um pouco menos hostil enquanto ainda não sabia da verdade. É tão horrível assim saber que sou muito mais que um fruto da sua imaginação? Preferia passar a vida inteira pensando como poderia ser? Estou aqui, diante de você, pode me tocar, me sentir. Já disse que quero sair com você, isso desde hoje no ônibus, você já tinha aceitado e, bastou saber que eu sou quem você sempre quis que eu fosse, para me dispensar! O que há com você?

- Perai! O que você quer dizer com essa coisa de ser o que eu sempre quis? Pelo menos uma coisa eu acertei ao descreve-lo: você se acha de mais! E o que há comigo? É muito simples, estou morta de vergonha, como acha que alguém em meu lugar se sentiria? Olha! Eu acho melhor a gente para essa conversa por aqui. Isso não vai nos levar a lugar nenhum. Diga a senhorita Kido que não se preocupe; de minha parte todos meus fics serão deletados e todo material extra que eu tiver sobre vocês. – Ela foi até a porta e abriu indicando para o cavaleiro que não havia mais nada a ser dito entre eles.

Mas Saga não pensava assim, queria faze-la entender que desde do primeiro momento em que leu as coisas que July escrevia sobre ele, ou até mesmo sobre os outros rapazes, ele ficou fascinado. Ela era inteligente, divertida, conseguia falar de qualquer assunto com eloqüência e tranqüilidade. Ele entendia com perfeição o que ela estava sentindo, pois se sentia da mesma forma. Ele também havia acabado de conhecer alguém que habitava apenas os seus pensamentos; ela poderia ser muito diferente do que ele havia imaginado. A única coisa que ele conhecia de Juliane-chan era seu nick e seus fics, mesmo assim criava as mais loucas fantasias. Nunca alguém havia conseguido penetrar tão fundo em sua alma e conhece-lo tão bem quanto ela. E ela, bem, ela era o reflexo exato de seus textos, era apaixonante.

- Eu não vou sair daqui. Eu tenho muita coisa para acertar com você.

- Não tem problema, se gostou tanto do quarto pode ficar, eu mesma saio – Ela disse ríspida, começando a sair, mas ele fechou a porta antes que ela se quer pudesse pensar em dar o primeiro passo.

- Do que está fugindo? July,entenda uma coisa! Esta situação não assusta só a você, não. Do mesmo jeito que você está surpresa com a minha existência, eu estou chocado que o mundo inteiro sabe que eu já fui um fraco que se deixou dominar por um espírito maligno; que existem pessoas que nos tem como ídolos de sua infância, juventude e até maturidade; que especulações para lá de maldosas e tenebrosas já fizeram em relação ao meu relacionamento com meu irmão. Acha que está sendo fácil para mim? Mas essa loucura toda me levou até você. Eu também queria fugir de todos esses recentes acontecimentos mas, escute bem... – O cavaleiro pressionou a garota na porta, segurando seus pulsos para que ela não conseguisse impedir a sua aproximação. Beijou-lhe a testa e vagarosamente desceu os lábios até faze-los roçar levemente nos da mulher, que apenas fechou os olhos para poder sentir melhor a um sussurro sedutor ele completou sua fala – de forma alguma eu não vou fugir de você e muito menos vou permitir que fuja de mim.

- Eu não quero fugir de você, eu só queria que... sei lá, que... ai, que saco! Eu não consigo formular uma frase se quer, com você assim, a milímetros de minha boca... – Ela deu uma pausa e depois de um longo suspiro voltou a falar – Sinto- me como uma de minhas personagens.

- Mas agora é real, Ju – ele a beijou com suavidade – eu estou aqui, sou todo seu, pode, realmente, fazer de mim o que você quiser, assim como faz com suas personagens. Só que agora é a sua vez de sentir os mesmos prazeres que já proporcionou a todas elas.

- É melhor não...- July falava com dificuldade, escorregando pela porta para passar por debaixo dos braços dele e se afastar. Sentido que seria quase impossível resistir às investidas de Saga, mas o pouco que lhe restava de racionalidade fazia com que lutasse bravamente – Não acho que suas intenções comigo sejam muito boas... e eu não acho que isso seja correto e... simplesmente não vai acontecer!

Eu concordo com quase tudo o que disse. Minhas intenções são as piores, pelo menos neste momento. Eu gosto muito do errado e ... – Ele dizia enquanto caminha em direção da jovem que, andando para trás tropeçou na beira da cama, e caiu sentada em cima dela. Olhou incrédula quando percebeu que Saga começava a retirar a própria blusa de forma sedutora, sem desviar olhar de desejo que mantinha sobre a garota nem por um segundo. E foi desabotoando a calça jeans que finalizou sua fala – Mas, posso lhe garantir que muita coisa vai acontecer aqui.

Ele a puxou pela cintura e tomou os lábios em um beijo possessivo e luxurioso. Sem muita opção e também tomada pelo desejo, July passou os braços pelo pescoço de Saga aumentando a aproximação de seus corpos. Ela passou a corresponder o beijo com mesma intensidade que ele aplicava a carícia.

Entorpecida pelo desejo e a luxuria, July anulou de seus pensamentos qualquer coisa que a fizesse se afastar daquele homem. Ela se libertou com dificuldade do beijo perfeito que o cavaleiro tinha para poder explorar com a boca outras partes de sua anatomia. Beijou-lhe o pescoço, e com uma a língua caminhou até a parte de trás da orelha causando-lhe estremecimentos. Aproveitando que ele já havia lhe poupado o trabalho de desabotoar a calça ela, apenas desceu a veste revelando a boxer cinza escuro que ele utilizava.

Passou a mão atrevida pelo volume sob a roupa Íntima e gostou de sentir o quanto sua presença o deixava excitado. Jamais, em todas as fantasias que tivera com ele, chegou a pensar que seria tão desinibida, mas não conseguia se conter. Abaixou a boxer para poder vislumbrar com satisfação o membro já completamente enrijecido. Sem pensar duas vezes, a jovem se apossou da intimidade do cavaleiro, primeiramente com a mão hábil, para depois "torturá-lo" com a boca. Saga gemeu alto em sinal de aprovação a carícia que recebia, ele passava a mão pelos cabelos ruivos de July, admirado com o prazer que ela era capaz de olhe proporcionar.

Descontrolado com as sensações que dominavam seu corpo, o cavaleiro interrompeu o os movimentos da mulher para poder retirar o máximo que podia daquele momento. Não queria que tudo acabasse em meras preliminares. Ele a puxou para cima fazendo com que seus rostos voltassem a se encontrar para mais um beijo apaixonado. Vagarosamente ele a deitou na cama e terminou de retirar o resto da sua calça e da boxer. Completamente nu, ele se deitou ao lado dela e lentamente, começou a despi-la. Retirou-lhe os sapados e as meias, beijou seus pés de forma delicada, fazendo uma massagem relaxante entre um beijo e outro. Depois tirou a blusa seguida, imediatamente, da calça. Deu um sorriso malicioso ao ver a lingerie preta de renda que ela usava. Se perguntou se ela, realmente, não planejava nada para aquela noite para estar vestida com algo tão sexy.

Os lábios sedosos e macios dominaram o corpo de Juliane, que gemia e sussurrava impropérios a cada toque. Ele lambeu os vales entre os seios firmes, mas resistiu a vontade de arrancar o sutiã para se apoderar dos mamilos que percebia estarem intumescidos. Ele desceu os beijos, as leves mordidas e a lambidas até o seu baixo ventre. Os olhos brilhavam de tesão perante a minúscula peça preta que era seu único obstáculo para a parte que mais ansiava conhecer daquele corpo. Ele arredou o pano rendado para o lado e retribuiu com a mesma dedicação o carinho que havia recebido há pouco. Lambia, sugava, e sentia um enorme prazer com aquela erótica degustação, prazer esse que só era aumentado com os gritos de satisfação que vinham da boca da ruiva.

Ao vê-la tomada pelo deleite, ele voltou a subir com as carícias até voltar aos seios que se mantinham comportadamente protegidos pelo sutiã. A peça que tinha, na opinião de Saga, um mais que apropriado, fecho na parte frontal, foi rapidamente retirado para que a boca pudesse explorar, demoradamente, cada um dos mamilos. Enquanto se deliciava com as suntuosas montanhas gêmeas da jovem, o cavaleiro lhe retirou a calcinha e se posicionou entre as pernas da mulher para poder se apoderar daquele corpo por completo.

O membro rijo foi lentamente introduzido na cavidade úmida que o recebeu em um encaixe perfeito. As estocadas oscilavam: ora eram profundas, porém leves, ora beiravam a brutalidade, mas sempre refletiam do mais puro prazer que os dois amantes retiravam daquele ato. Foi em total harmonia que chegaram ao clímax. No quarto ecoavam os gemidos e as respirações ofegantes, sinônimo da completa realização de ambos com aquele momento de intimidade.

Saga se retirou de dentro da July, deitando na cama exausto. Ele começou a gargalhar enquanto passava a mão pelo rosto para limpar o suor. Um pouco assustada com a reação do geminiano, Juliane puxou o lençol da cama para tampar seu corpo e o olhou indignada.

É engraçado saber que eu cedi tão fácil? É bom sentir o poder que tem sobre mim?

- Não é isso, Ju, não faça essa carinha de brava que eu me apaixono mais. Estou rindo por que foi bom demais, muito além da minha expectativa.

Juliane ficou corada de vergonha. Ela pensando que ele estava se gabado da conquista enquanto, na verdade, declarava que ele sim que havia sido fisgado. Ele a beijou com docilidade na testa e dos lábios e a abraçou puxando-a para que se acomodasse me seu peito.

- Não pode estar apaixonado por mim.Mal nos conhecemos... – A garota falava muito mais para si mesma do que para ele, estava assustada com o fato de estar tão envolvida com um homem que, por mais que conhecesse, lhe era completamente desconhecido, afinal, ela sequer sabia que ele realmente existia até aquela tarde.

- Shess! Não diga besteira, July, no mundo não existe pessoa que conheça mais de Saga de Gêmeos que Juliane-chan, ou melhor, Juliane S. do Vale, e eu posso lhe garantir isso.

- Mas você não me conhece...

- Conheço o suficiente para acha-la a mulher mais encantadora do mundo e sei que, quanto mais eu conhecer, mais eu vou gostar.

- Diz isso só para me impressionar! – ela disse ríspida se afastando.

- Mas é claro! – Ele disse a puxando de volta – Se não a impressionar como vou convence-la de ir ao Santuário comigo?

- Santuário? – Ela se levantou e o fitou como uma criança a quem haviam prometido um grande presente.

- Posso leva-la lá, caso me prometa que vai se comportar direitinho e que vamos ter, pelo menos, mais umas mil e uma noites como esta. Quero realmente ficar com você. Olhe para mim. Sabe que estou sendo sincero, não sabe?

Ela balançou a cabeça em sinal de concordância e voltou a se aconchegar nos braços do cavaleiro. Ele lhe deu um forte abraço e apoio a cabeça na dela.

- Sabe, Ju, eu também tenho medo. Medo de acordar e disso tudo ser só um sonho erótico que tive depois de ler um hentai seu.

- Isso tudo é muito louco, até para um sonho! Nem mesmo minha imaginação, que é foda, pensaria em algo assim. Portanto acho que estamos vivendo uma doce realidade. Coitada da Lulu! – Ela falou ao sem lembrar da amiga - Não vai ter onde dormir hoje! A Milla vai para casa e eu não pretendo sair desta cama pelo menos até amanhã, os outros quartos estão cheios e...

- A Lulu é a Annely? – Saga perguntou interrompendo.

- Sim, porque?

- Então não se preocupe! Eu conheço um certo aquariano que vai adorar tomar conta dela esta noite. Sabe como é acho? Que essa história de fanfic virou a cabeça das Doze Casas.

Os dois riram e pouco a pouco se entregaram ao sono na certeza de que nenhum sonho ou fantasia que pudesse domina-los seria melhor do que a realidade que agora viviam.

FIM

Julynha, está ai o seu presentinho, espero de verdade que você tenha gostado, foi de coração!

Para os paranóicos de plantão eu afirmo que esse casal fez uso de camisinha que foi colocada entre o momento que o Saga terminou de tirar a roupa e passou a despir a Ju. Eu só não escrevi isso no fic para não quebrar o clima kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Beijos para todos e até a próxima!

Luanaracos


End file.
